Fate Unlimited Battle/Ereshkigal
Biography The Goddess of the Netherworld in Sumerian myth. She freely wields a spear-like cage; at times stabbing the enemy with, at times imprisoning souls, at times summoning lightning, she is the fearsome ruler of the netherworld. Having carried out her duties of administrating the netherworld since birth, she is a goddess that disappeared along with the Age of Gods without ever knowing of the world above, or of freedom. This form is not that of the Goddess Ereshkigal, but that of a Pseudo-Servant where she has possessed the soul of a human with a similar wavelength to hers. Though she claims that her role is merely to supervise humans, like the netherworld goddess that she is... "...it's a problem if so many people are coming to the netherworld... it's also a big issue creating cages to confine all these souls... I wonder if I can provide them a more comfortable place to be in..." In this way, it's hard to fully conceal her caring heart. She is truly a red angel of the netherworld. A passive and introverted nature. Because of the high wisdom and pride she boasts, she sacrifices herself to the duties of mistress of the underworld, bound by her own design to be goddess of death and decline. Envying the beautiful, laughing at the unsightly, and killing so that which she desired never passes to the hand of another. ... or so was Ereshkigal, but due to her assimilation with the young girl she inhabits, she has gained an objective awareness that such things are 'not good' and 'embarrassing', her brutality disappearing to the depths. But as she is a frank person, once angered, that side will come to the surface, becoming the unfortunate goddess as terrifying as told in legend. The principles she acts on belong to the goddess Ereshkigal, occasionally making her seem more level-headed and self-depreciating than the young girl serving as her vessel. She has the same theatrical elocution as Ishtar but occasionally breaks into the tone of an elegant lady. Like suddenly becoming honest, or emphasizing a 'My, oh my,' when panicking, those courteous gestures are her 'base portion' coming out. While Ishtar was originally raised as a sheltered girl, the pampering and unbridled freedom afforded to her caused her to develop the speech of a woman of action. Meanwhile, as Ereshkigal diligently carried out her duties in the underworld, it is surmised her choice of words became that of a 'sheltered (oblivious) young lady'. Ereshkigal detests how she was hated and suffered as a social outcast from the age of the gods. "I want to try living as freely as Ishtar. I want to meet someone who accepts that I'm mistress of the underworld, but doesn't let that status affect how they see me." she even held such a romantic notion. "I won't deny the fact I'm a villain, but evil, as it is, has its uses for humanity. Why does everyone have to be so afraid of me!?" As she sulked so in her heart, she found the end of the Mesopotamian world before her eyes, participating in the three-goddess alliance and making an enemy of Uruk to save humans in her own way. After a series of events, she sunk into the abyss, yet after yet another series of events, affirmed her 'current self' choosing to cooperate with Chaldea in order to repair human civilization. The spear in her hand is the blazing soul of Meslamtaea. A grace only granted in this materialized form, the light that warms the depths of the earth.